


Ice Planets Are Never Fun

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: After a prompt by Dogmatix:"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Obi-Wan said, shaking feeling back into his hands.





	Ice Planets Are Never Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Dogmatix, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

_“Well, this is another fine mess you’ve gotten us into,” Obi-Wan said, shaking feeling back into his hands._ Trying to, at the very least. One thing was for sure, he wouldn’t try holding on an ice cliff without gloves of some kind anytime soon.

“I’ve g-gotten us into? I?” Anakin replied—with the way his teeth were chattering, it was barely intelligible. “Got the m-monster off our ba-acks!”

“And we’re very grateful for that sir, if only we could all move along and not stand around  _waiting to freeze to death_ ,” Cody said sharply. Both tone and wording were unusual for the commander—but necessary in the present circumstances. Ahsoka was huddled between Echo and Fives, shivering. Echo had lost his helmet in the crash landing some hours ago, and his skin already had an ashen cast, his lips turning blue. Both ARCs had given their kama to their Padawan Commander, and there were some meditations she had readily taken to that kept one’s body temperature regular regardless of circumstances, but that would only be a stopgap measure.

They needed communications and shelter before all six of them got frostbitten limbs and hypothermia.

Anakin looked at his Padawan—who glared rather impressively back—then back at the ice cliff over which the monster had gone, and over which Anakin and Obi-Wan had nearly followed. “M-monster,” he said. “G-got fur.”

“Y’know,” Echo piped up, “it would probably be warmer to just get into the carcass as is.”


End file.
